The100kart
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Bonjour et bienvenue à la Survival cup !


Salut ! OS inspiré du jeu... Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de dire de quel jeu il s'agit, si vous ne faites pas le lien, je ne sais pas de quelle grotte vous venez :P

PS : un petit lexique est disponible à la fin, au cas où.

* * *

" - Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur la ligne de départ de la première course de la Survival cup ! Je suis Jules Paxton et je vais vous tenir compagnie à vous cher public durant toute cette compétition ! Les pilotes s'installent au volant de leur kart, permettez-moi de les présenter une dernière fois en attendant qu'ils soient prêts à démarrer.

Admirez sur le grand écran l'impressionnant Roan, le numéro 1 ! Accompagné de sa fidèle moto, choix étrange certes pour une course de karts, il a remporté la Ice Cup cinq fois sur un total de huit participations. Malgré son style de conduite plutôt agressive et sa façon unique de démolir les véhicules de ses adversaires, il n'a jamais réussi à dépasser la cinquième place à la Survival cup.

Passons sans plus attendre au numéro 2, la très fourbe et redoutable Echo ! Son kart de petite taille a beau être peu impressionnant, il lui permet de se faufiler entre ses adversaires sans se faire remarquer. Ne la sous-estimez pas, si vous l'ennuyez un peu trop, elle n'hésitera pas à riposter à coup de grands coups dans la gueule ! Quoi ? Attendez une seconde, on me dit dans l'oreillette que... Quoi, comment ça j'ai pas le droit de dire "gueule" ? Franchement les gars on commente une course où les participants vont chercher à s'égorger, vous croyez que mon langage est ce qui va être le plus choquant ? Oui, on est d'accord, foutez-moi la paix merci. Désolée cher public, me revoici ! Qu'est-ce que je disais..? Ah oui Echo ! Elle est certes jeune pilote, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier ses deux seconde place et sa première place, devant son ancien mentor Roan, lors de ses trois participations à la Ice cup. C'est sa première tentative à la Survival cup, et la deuxième fois qu'elle s'oppose à Roan, l'élève va-t-elle dépasser le maitre ?

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Luna, qui porte le numéro 3 ! On ne la présente plus, sa moto légère n'est pas très appropriée pour le combat et n'encaisse pas très bien les coups, mais elle est la plus rapide du tournoi ! Et que serait une moto sans son pilote ? Luna brille par son talent comme le prouve ses 9 participations d'affilé, record de la coupe !, et ses six top 5, dont une très honorable quatrième place lors de sa première participation et sa série de trois médailles d'or à la suite, autre record dont elle peut être fière. Série qui aurait pu se solder par une quatrième victoire l'année dernière si elle n'avait pas été contrainte d'abandonner pour une raison encore inconnue. Elle est une des grandes favorites de la compétition.

Le numéro 4, ou plutôt la numéro 4, vient de finir ses dernières vérifications. Madi, la plus jeune concurrente de la coupe, au volant d'un kart équilibré alliant vitesse et résistance, tente son premier tournoi professionnel. On ne peut que saluer son courage de commencer par la coupe communément admise comme la plus technique et la plus compétitive qui soit. Comme Echo, elle va aujourd'hui affronter son ancien mentor et peut-être créer la surprise.

Adoré des uns et haï des autres, Murphy s'apprête à faire son entrée. Désormais célèbre pour sa violence sur la piste et son j'm'enfoutisme assumé. Il endosse aujourd'hui le numéro 5 et est plus que prêt à casser des bouches avec son kart lourd et agressif. Petit bémol, sa vitesse de pointe est médiocre. Malgré cet handicap, il parvient à expédier ses opposants hors piste et à se classer sur le podium dans de nombreuses coupes, comme la Light cup, la Brutal cup et même la Survival cup durant laquelle il a décroché deux médailles de bronze sur quatre participations.

Le numéro 6 est maintenant une légende de la course kartesq... kartoïq... de la course de karts, il s'agit bien entendu de Jaha ! Ne faites pas l'erreur de le considérer comme has-been, malgré son âge avancé - pour un pilote - il est IN-CRE-VA-BLE ! Ils sont des dizaines à avoir essayé de l'abattre, des dizaines de petits jeunes à avoir voulu le faire sortir de la compétition mais aucun n'a réussi, il est toujours là, bien portant, dans son kart aussi maniable que résistant. Il n'est pas très bon pour donner des coups, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de les encaisser, il est le meilleur. Il a tellement de trophées, dont deux obtenus à la Survival cup, que ça me prendrait trop de temps de tous les citer.

Indra s'avance sur la piste, au volant d'une moto toujours aussi efficace. Elle est une pilote hors pair, plutôt agressive, mais elle sait se replier quand la situation l'impose. Elle porte aujourd'hui le numéro 7. Malheureusement, malgré ses nombreuses qualités, elle est trop peu vue sur le podium : une deuxième place à la Tree cup et une troisième à la Star cup, c'est encore trop peu pour être une vraie légende. Peut-être brillera-t-elle durant ce tournoi ! Du moins, on l'espère.

Sans plus attendre, le numéro 8 s'avance sur la ligne de départ. Octavia, chevauchant un véhicule rapide et maniable, commence à entrer dans la cour des grands. Très discrète jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a jamais atteint de podium dans un tournoi professionnel mais décroche souvent des très honorables quatrième ou cinquième place. Va-t-elle enfin sortir du lot avec cette compétition ?

Numéro 9, Ilian. Le concurrent... moyen. Quoi ? Excusez-moi une seconde, c'est encore l'oreillette, enfin les gens qui me parlent à travers l'oreillette... Comment ça je ne peux pas dire ça ?! Bah oui mais ça se fait pas, ça se fait pas, vous me faites rire vous, vous savez qui c'était avant qu'il s'inscrive ? Bah voilà, moi non plus ! Comment ça "il a déjà participé pourtant" ? Vraiment ? Je commente cette coupe cinq ans et... Bon, si vous le dites... Ouais à plus. Toutes mes excuses, je suis navrée. Donc, je disais, Ilian. Concurrent ne se démarquant ni par des bons ni par des mauvais classements. Kart plutôt moyen, même son numéro est en plein milieu... Oui bah désolée qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise moi, il est moyen, il est moyen, on n'y peut rien. Sérieusement à quoi il sert à part à combler les trous ? Littéralement ! Il est là uniquement parce que Lincoln ne peut pas participer pour raison médicale... Bref, voici Ilian !

Le kart, devenu légendaire maintenant, de Raven est prêt lui aussi. Notre numéro 10 n'est pas spécialement célèbre pour ses classements, bien que tout à fait honorables, mais plutôt pour son véhicule. Un petit bijou de technologie, conçu et chouchouté par sa pilote, révisé et réadapté pour chaque course avant d'être au maximum de ses capacités, nombreux rêvent de le piloter ! Son apprentie et meilleure amie Emori aura d'ailleurs bientôt cette chance. Enfin, chance, façon de parler. Il s'agit malheureusement d'un des tournois de Raven, qui sera contrainte de renoncer au karting suite aux conseils de son médecin. En effet, sa hanche et sa jambe ont été très endommagées suite à un accident, et chaque course accroît les risques de sérieuses complications. Nous lui souhaitons de finir sa carrière en beauté !

Le numéro 11 est ici... un peu par hasard. Clarke ne se destinait pas du tout à une carrière de pilote mais plutôt à une carrière médicale. C'est suite à un stage avec sa mère qu'elle a découvert le milieu et s'est découvert une passion pour la course... et pour un pilote en particulier. Je pense que vous voyez tous de qui je veux parler. Roulant d'abord sur son temps libre, son talent inné l'a propulsée aux sommets et elle travaille maintenant avec acharnement chaque jour pour s'améliorer encore et toujours sur sa moto. Les médailles et trophées se bousculent sans doute sur son étagère. Cette compétition a une saveur toute particulière pour elle, car en plus de se retrouver une fois de plus face au pilote qui lui a fait découvrir ce monde, elle affronte pour la première fois son élève à qui elle a tout appris, Madi.

Le numéro 12 est un petit peu particulier. En effet, il s'agit de Kane, ancien pilote remontant dans son kart pour la première fois depuis plus de 15 ans ! Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop rouillé, car à l'époque, on ne pouvait pas se dire pilote professionnel sans l'avoir affronté. Il est d'ailleurs le seul pilote au monde à avoir enchainé cinq victoires consécutives à la Survival cup, record jamais réitéré, même par Luna, spécialiste des victoires en série.

Vous connaissez déjà tous Bellamy, l'éternel malchanceux. Le numéro 13 lui va à merveille tant sa poisse est légendaire. Il n'est pas mauvais loin de là, sa moto est efficace, rien de bien fabuleux mais elle fait le travail, mais mon dieu, qu'a fait cet homme dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ? Problèmes mécaniques, crevaisons, pannes, il les collectionne... Il était un adepte des courses "double dash" en duo auparavant, mais il ne trouve plus aucun partenaire tant il est éternellement condamné à se retrouver dernier. Même sa petite sœur Octavia ne veut pas de lui ! Mais pourquoi est-il ici alors, me demandez-vous, dans une des compétition les plus sélectives qui soit ? Grâce à la dernière Drop cup, ou le vainqueur était assuré d'obtenir une place dans la Survival cup. Un glissement de terrain a envoyé tous les participants hors piste avec impossibilité de revenir sur le terrain malgré l'intervention des équipes compétentes. Tous, sauf Bellamy, dont les pneus ont éclaté 10 mètres après le début de la course. Seul candidat encore sur le terrain, il a automatiquement été déclaré vainqueur, malgré les contestations du public.

Intelligence, classe, charisme, talent, le numéro 14 a toutes ces qualités. Diyoza brille derrière le volant de son kart blindé. Elle ne craint rien ni personne et enchaine sans difficulté les podiums, même si elle n'a à ce jour jamais dépassé la quatrième place de la Survival cup. Peut-être est-ce dû à la maniabilité plus que moyenne de son kart, Diyoza ayant privilégié vitesse et résistance.

Il va de pair avec Diyoza, voici son ennemi juré, sa nemesis, son bouffon vert, McCreary ! Ces deux là se disputent les premières places depuis le premier jour, leur rivalité est maintenant légendaire, si bien que les bagarres entre fans sont devenues une habitude dans le public. Il porte le numéro 15, et il est prêt, sur sa moto lourde, à en découdre.

Et enfin, le numéro 16. Je ne vous la présente plus, c'est la grande favorite du tournoi. Une participation à la Survival cup, une victoire, l'année dernière. On la voit peu, elle a participé à seulement cinq coupes dans toute sa carrière, mais les a toutes remportées haut la main, dont notamment la Conclave cup, le tournoi le plus compétitif et le plus difficile existant. Elle est là, sur sa moto, elle fait un petit signe de la main à son amie et amante Clarke à qui elle a fait découvrir ce monde, et regarde à nouveau fixement la piste, prête à ne faire aucun cadeau.

Ils sont tous prêts, nos 16 coureurs du jour ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! Remercions également Abigail et Jackson, les deux médecins officiels des pilotes, ainsi que Sinclair et son équipe, s'occupant de réparer et entretenir les véhicules. Beca, fondatrice et présidente de la Survival cup, se lève, elle est prête à lancer le coup d'envoi. Tous ensembles ! 3... 2... 1... partez !

* * *

Les voici prêts à affronter le premier circuit, le cruel Worms' Desert ! A la difficulté de rouler dans le sable se rajoute de terribles vers, prenant un malin plaisir à s'infiltrer dans les véhicules et les détruire de l'intérieur. Heureusement que les pilotes ont une combinaison adapté les empêchant de se faire attaquer physiquement par les vers ! Il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer un classement provisoire, mais on peut tout de même voir que cinq pilotes, Clarke, Luna, Kane, Diyoza et McCreary se disputent la première place, tandis que Bellamy, dont la roue avant s'est malheureusement embourbé dans le sable, n'a toujours pas quitté la ligne de départ. Mais tout peut encore changer, les premières **boites** viennent d'être explosées : Clarke hérite d'un **champignon** lui permettant de passer en tête, Luna n'obtient qu'une malheureuse **banane** , Kane une **carapace rouge** , qu'il envoie sur Luna et... Ce fut bien inutile, Luna ayant utilisé sa banane pour se protéger. Diyoza s'en sort plutôt bien avec une **bob-omb** qu'elle place immédiatement à l'arrière de son véhicule, et McCreary récupère une **carapace bleue** , qu'il s'apprête à lancer et... Non ! Il se prend de plein fouet la bob-omb de Diyoza et perd son objet ! Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il repart et... se fait frapper par Ilian ayant activé l' **étoile** qu'il vient de récupérer, puis par une des **boules de feu** d'Indra, et par une des **triple carapace rouge** de Raven, quel poisse ! Le voici 14ème... non 15ème, il vient de se faire dépasser par Lexa qui était jusqu'à maintenant restée en retrait pour obtenir un bon objet et qui file vers la première place grâce à son **champignon doré** ! Elle dépasse tout le peloton, esquive une **fausse boite à objet** et finit en première place !

De son côté, Bellamy a enfin réussi à démarrer, prend son premier objet... **Bill Ball** ! Le voici revenu dans la course, il dépasse tout le monde et se retrouve devant Lexa, serait-ce son heure de gloire..? Nooonnn ! Bill Ball le lâche juste dans la tempête de sable, le voici prit dans une tornade qui l'emmène hors de la piste ! Pendant que **Lakitu** prend bien son temps à le ramener sur la piste, il se fait dépasser par tout le monde et se retrouve à nouveau à la dernière place.

Intéressons-nous à la tête de la course, plus serrée que jamais, ils ne sont pas moins de six pilotes à se disputer la première place : Lexa, Luna, Clarke, Jaha, Murphy et Echo, après une magnifique remontée. Murphy obtient une **fleur de feu** , dont il maitrise parfaitement l'utilisation. En avant, en arrière, il lance ses boules de feu et crame tout le monde un à un ! La première place est à lui, mais il ne devrait pas être trop confiant car... Et voilà, il n'a pas fait assez attention, les vers se sont introduits dans son kart et commence à le ronger... Lakitu intervient pour le remettre sur la piste, mais la perte de temps est considérable et il se retrouve à la onzième place. Onzième place jusqu'à maintenant occupée par Madi, qui casse une boite à objet et obtient... le **grand huit** ! Ni une ni deux, utilisation du **Bloups** pour aveugler les candidats devant elle, de l'étoile pour éjecter Indra et Roan, bob-omb en arrière pour faire exploser McCreary la talonnant, **pièce** pour gagner un peu de vitesse, **carapace verte** à la figure d'Octavia, champignon pour dépasser Raven et Jaha, carapace rouge sur Echo et la voici dans le top 4 avec Lexa, Luna et Clarke à la fin de ce premier tour.

Diyoza, qui a l'air de très mal vivre sa treizième place, utilise à bon escient ses **trois champignons** pour emprunter les raccourcis et se retrouver en sixième position. Ilian, de son côté, reste toujours aussi moyen en maintenant une huitième place et... Oh mon dieu ! Un **éclair** ! Bellamy vient d'obtenir un éclair et bim ! Tous les pilotes se retrouvent foudroyés ! Il remonte, dépasse Kane, Indra, Roan, Octavia, Raven, McCreary, Ilian, Murphy, Echo, mon dieu que se passe-t-il, Bellamy va-t-il se retrouver en première place ?! Il continue sa remontée, il percute Diyoza, double Jaha, obtient trois carapaces rouges dans une boite, en envoie une sur Luna, une autre sur Madi, la dernière sur Lexa, il dépasse Clarke sur la ligne droite ! C'est la folie dans le public ! Bellamy est en tête à la fin du deuxième tour et... Ah bah non, sa roue avant vient de quitter le reste de son véhicule, et il s'écrase lamentablement la tête la première dans le sable... Clarke reprend la tête de la course et entame le troisième tour.

Cette course est pleine de rebondissements, impossible de prédire qui va la remporter, même si Lexa, Luna, Clarke, Madi et Jaha semblent être les favoris. Les cinq leaders ne font qu'alterner leur position à coups de carapaces, bombes et bananes et... Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Lexa sort du terrain ! Oh là là, un coup venant de Luna lui a totalement fait perdre le contrôle ! Quel retournement ! Lexa est hors piste, et le temps que Lakitu vienne la rechercher, elle se retrouve douzième ! Quel dommage, il va lui être difficile de remonter à ce niveau de la course, les pilotes en tête de course aperçoivent déjà la ligne d'arrivée ! C'est très serré entre Clarke et Luna et... Bonté divine ! Jaha utilise un champignon et passe la ligne d'arrivée, suivi de très près par Luna, puis Clarke. Madi décroche la quatrième place, Diyoza la cinquième, Echo la sixième. Lexa passe la ligne d'arrivée à son tour, belle remontée mais suffisante pour finir sur le podium, suivie par Ilian, qui encore une fois arrive à une place moyenne, puis par Octavia. Raven finit dixième, Murphy onzième, Indra douzième, Roan treizième, McCreary quatorzième et Kane quinzième. Bellamy est encore bien loin et une nouvelle fois en proie à sa malchance, finit bon dernier.

Cette première course était serrée, vraiment très serrée, espérons que les trois autres soient aussi palpitantes ! Sur ce, je vous retrouve demain, dans le très attendu City Of Light Street.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons pour le deuxième jour de compétition de la Survival Cup ! Avant toute chose, petit récapitulatif des points !

Jaha : 15 points

Luna : 14 points

Clarke : 13 points

Madi : 12 points

Diyoza : 11 points

Echo : 10 points

Lexa : 9 points

Ilian : 8 points

Octavia : 7 points

Raven : 6 points

Murphy : 5 points

Indra : 4 points

Roan : 3 points

McCreary : 2 points

Kane : 1 point

Bellamy : 0 point.

Mais comme vous le savez, rien n'est encore jouer, et c'est dans les rues de la City of Light que vont s'affronter nos 16 pilotes. Très peu de changements de ce côté, à part Murphy qui a troqué son kart imposant contre une moto un peu plus maniable, ce qui devrait faciliter ses déplacements dans les rues étroites de la ville. Toute la difficulté de ce circuit réside dans la multitude d'itinéraires possibles pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, et dans le nombre important d'impasses qui feront perdre de précieuses secondes aux malchanceux qui les emprunteront. Tous les candidats sont équipés d'une vue d'ensemble du circuit, mais dans la précipitation et le rush de la course, il n'est pas rare de confondre deux rues.

Les pilotes sont tous sur la ligne de départ, prêts à démarrer. Beca va lancer le coup d'envoi, 3... 2... 1... partez !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Bellamy rate son départ et intoxique ses voisins Kane et McCreary dans un nuage de fumée, alors que Raven, Murphy et Roan prennent la tête de la course, talonnés par Lexa, Madi et Indra. Premier carrefour, le trio en tête décide de continuer tout droit, Lexa, Octavia, Echo, Ilian et Diyoza tourne à droite, tous les autres choisissent d'aller à gauche. Les premières boites à objets sont brisées. Clarke obtient une étoile lui permettant d'envoyer Jaha dans le décor. Madi, juste derrière son ancien mentor, dépose une bob-omb derrière elle et fait exploser cinq de ses adversaires !

Du côté du groupe mené par Lexa, Ilian se démarque, pour une fois !, grâce à une utilisation parfaite de sa **fleur boomerang** qui fait voler tous ses concurrents ! Raven, Murphy et Roan se dispute toujours la première place, mais Murphy bifurque sur la gauche pour emprunter une autre rue. Trajet certes un peu plus long, mais au moins il est à l'abri des attaques de se... Non ! Malgré les itinéraires très différents de chaque pilote, il est considéré comme étant en tête puisqu'une carapace bleue lancée par Indra se dirige droit sur lui et lui explose à la figure ! A peine a-t-il retoucher le sol qu'il se prend une carapace verte de Bellamy, qui pour une fois a eu de la chance en dégotant un raccourci près de la ligne de départ.

McCreary rattrape son retard grâce à une Bill Ball, il se retrouve côte à côte avec sa Némésis Diyoza. Une banane lancée par cette dernière le fait partir en tête à queue, mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant. De leur côté, Raven et Roan se dispute toujours la première place, et c'est finalement Roan qui va dévier pour emprunter une route sur la droite, route le menant à un tremplin. Il bondit et... Malédiction, un éclair envoyé par Kane le coupe dans son saut et le fait tomber dans un gouffre ! Oui un gouffre. Au milieu d'une ville. Quoi vous avez un problème avec ça ?!

Clarke décide de quitter la route principale pour prendre une rue sur la droite et... Misère, c'est une impasse ! Ni une ni deux, elle fait un demi-tour très efficace mais perd de précieuses secondes ! Elle ne se laisse cependant pas abattre et repart pied au plancher. Deux choix s'offrent à elle : continuer sur la route principale empruntée par tous ses adversaires, ou couper par la place sur sa gauche qui lui fera gagner quelques secondes mais qui l'obligera à s'aventurer dans des escaliers très glissants ! Aimant vivre dangereusement, elle choisit la seconde option, et s'en sort admirablement grâce à une maitrise parfaite. La voici repartie et... Oh ! Lexa débarque par un autre chemin et lâche une boite à objets que Clarke se prend de plein fouet ! Je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est motif de rupture quelque chose comme ça !

Même s'il est difficile de s'en rendre compte, selon le tableau officiel, Raven et Lexa se disputent la première place. Raven est presque à la fin de son premier tour et assure sa position en se protégeant avec des bananes. Lexa quant à elle sait qu'elle soit prendre des risques et décide d'emprunter une rampe, elle prend son élan, bondit, s'envole dans les airs et... se fait percuter par Madi, qui était juste derrière elle et a utilisé un champignon. Madi se réceptionne parfaitement et passe devant Raven, finissant ce premier tour en tête, tandis que Lexa s'écrase contre l'immeuble. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi une seconde... Dites les gars derrière l'oreillette, pourquoi elle s'écrase contre la vitre et ne passe pas à travers ? Oui j'entends bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'une course de karts, mais elle est quand même au volant d'une moto roulant relativement vite... Double vitrage double vitrage, vous m'en faites un beau, des double vitrage, ça reste que du verre ! Allez dites-moi, c'est quoi l'astuce, vos fenêtres elles sont peintes sur le mur c'est ça ? Comment ça je suis bizarre ? Oui cette histoire de vitres me perturbe et alors ? Mais je m'en fous que les bombes, les carapaces, les étoiles qui rendent invincibles et les champignons qui te font accélérer sont plus étranges que les vitres des gratte-ciels, assumez vos conneries bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Encore une insulte et je suis virée ? Et qui est-ce qui va présenter votre course espèce de débile ?! Comment ça vous avez appelé la sécurité ?! Mais allez vous faire fout... Hé oh dégagez de là vous ! Au secours je suis agressée ! Mais lâchez ce mic... C'est mon micro ! Cher public veuillez m'excus... Oui j'arrive, deux minutes ! Veuillez m'excuser un instant, profitez de la course, je reviens... Bon vous êtes lourds les mecs, laissez-moi finir ! Je vous retrouve dans quelques instants après cette course page de publicité."

* * *

*" - Ça fait 97 ans qu'une apocalypse nucléaire a tué tout le monde sur Terre.

\- Prisonnier 319, face au mur.

\- Prisonniers de l'Arche, on vous a offert une seconde chance. On ignore ce qui vous attend

*Bruits de battements de cœur*

*Musique épique un peu ridicule*

\- Sors de l'eau !

\- Aaah !"

The 100, pour la première fois en France, mardi à 20h45, sur FySy.*

* * *

*Vos voisins vous pourrissent la vie ? Ils vous intoxiquent avec leur fumée de barbecue, tondent la pelouse entre midi et 14 heures, vous prélèvent votre sang et votre moelle osseuse sans votre consentement ? N'attendez plus ! Une solution existe ! Avec Radiations 319, la paix et la tranquillité sont à portées de main ! Un simple levier à abaisser, et vous retrouvez le silence et le calme des premiers jours. Méthode testée efficacement par les experts des laboratoires Wallace. Et si vous commandez dans les prochaines 24 heures, pour un génocide acheté, le second est à moitié prix, n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous ! Commandez dès maintenant au 3-8-2, appel non surtaxé.*

* * *

*" - Chon yu bilaik ?

\- Excusez-moi..?

\- Chon. Yu. Bilaik ?

\- Attendez, restons calmes ! Chon yu, chon yu... Ah oui ça y est ! Qui je suis c'est ça ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Bon on va dire que c'est ça. Je suis venu vous aider, vous savez, pour réparer la chaudière. Non ? Attendez une seconde... C'est bon j'y suis, ai laik hir kom... kom sis yu up.

\- Sis em up !

\- Oui c'est ça ! Sis yu... Heu qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attachez ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous sortez votre épée et... Ah !"

Vous pensiez lui dire que vous veniez l'aider, vous lui avez dit que vous veniez le capturer. Certaines erreurs peuvent avoir des conséquences graves. Avec Triolingo, apprenez le trigedasleng et bien d'autres langues en un rien de temps, tout en vous amusant, et ce gratuitement. Application disponible en téléchargement sur Elgoog Play et Pear store.*

* * *

" - Oui je sa... Oui j'ai saisi. C'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de me le dire quinze fois c'est bon. Allez tirez-vous maintenant ça reprend. Navrée pour ce petit contretemps. Suite à ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de petit désaccord, il se trouve que je me suis faite vir... qu'on m'a fortement incitée à quitter les lieux. Cependant, nous sommes parvenus à un accord et je fais donc finir de commenter cette course, comme ça je suis payée, la production n'a pas à trouver un commentateur en dix minutes parce qu'ils ont pas le budget pour en avoir un de rechange, tout le monde y trouve son compte. Bref, il ne reste plus grand-chose à commenter de toutes façons, tous les pilotes ont franchi la ligne d'arrivée depuis bien longtemps, même Bellamy qui est... wow onzième ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il s'est dopé ou quoi ? Il faudra malheureusement nous contenter du résultat final, avec une première place décrochée par... Roan pourquoi pas, il était à la ramasse quand j'ai quitté le plateau mais bon. Raven a passé la ligne d'arrivée juste derrière lui, puis Lexa, Echo, Madi et Clarke. Kane arrive en septième place parce que... pourquoi pas après tout, puis McCreary, Ilian et son score moyen, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Diyoza, Indra et enfin... Luna et Jaha ?! Vous vous foutez de moi, ils étaient premiers à la course d'avant ?! Carapace bleue ? Les deux ?! Ah bah oui, s'ils étaient côte à côte... C'est dur quand même...

Bon, et bien voici la fin de ce deuxième jour de course ma foi fort particulier. Je vous dis à demain et... Ah bah oui, non du coup. A plus alors, j'imagine, ne soyez pas trop méchant avec mon remplaçant, il n'y est pour rien. Je vous laisse avec le classement provisoire :

Clarke : 23 points

Madi : 23 points

Echo : 22 points

Lexa : 22 points

Raven : 20 points

Roan : 18 points

Jaha : 15 points

Luna : 15 points

Ilian : 15 points

Diyoza : 14 points

Octavia : 13 points

McCreary : 10 points

Kane : 10 points

Murphy : 9 points

Indra : 6 points

Bellamy : 5 points

* * *

Bon...bonjour. Bienvenue à cette troisième course de la Survival cup. Les coureurs vont aujourd'hui s'affronter dans Mount Weather, circuit beaucoup plus linéaire que celui de hier mais néanmoins pas plus simple. En effet, les pilotes devront affronter des routes étroites et des dénivelés importants alors qu'ils s'enfonceront dans les profondeurs du complexe. Contrairement aux deux courses précédentes, la course se jouera en un seul tour : pour gagner, il faudra être le premier à descendre les sept étages, à arriver dans la salle des commandes et à abaisser le levier. Une fois cela fait, les autres coureurs seront figés sur place et le classement dépendra de leur emplacement sur la carte. Leur pire ennemi aujourd'hui ne sera pas la multitude d'objets qu'ils s'enverront les uns sur les autres, mais les ascenseurs. En effet, il est impossible d'accéder aux niveaux inférieurs sans les emprunter, et une fois que les portes sont fermées, il faut attendre le prochain. Il n'y a pas de limite de nombre de pilotes autorisés à être dans l'ascenseur en même temps, mais il est bien-sûr difficile de faire passer plus d'un kart ou plus de deux ou trois motos. La ligne de départ se situe au niveau -1, dans la salle 101 dédiée à l'agriculture. Tous les concurrents sont prêts à partir. Trois. Deux. Un. Part

Salut tout le monde, je vous ai manqués ? Ne blâmez pas mon remplaçant pour son ton monocorde et inexpressif, ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre que le petit stagiaire qui servait le café pour me remplacer. Il se contente d'ailleurs de lire le prompteur et est trop stressé ou trop stupide pour réaliser que ce n'est plus la production qui le contrôle.

Qui est-ce me demanderez-vous ? Je pense que certains ont déjà deviné. Et oui c'est bien moi, Jules Paxton est revenue et a réussi à prendre le contrôle du prompteur. Hacker de génie vous dites ? Oui et non, j'ai juste eu à remplacer le câble qui reliait l'ordinateur de la production au prompteur par un câble reliant mon ordi au prompteur. Prenez place chers invités et bienvenue à bord de Survival Air, la température extérieure est de 24 degrés Celsius. Nous sommes actuellement en direction de la ligne d'arrivée, nous vous prions de bien attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Sur votre droite vous pouvez apercevoir le trio de tête, Roan, Luna et Indra, se tasser pour entrer dans le premier ascenseur, tandis que tous les autres candidats attendent bien sagement dans l'entrepôt 103. Tous sauf bien entendu Bellamy, qui s'est lamentablement trompé de direction et que vous pouvez apercevoir sur votre gauche, à l'extérieur de Mount Weather. On avait dit descendre Bellamy, pas mont

Mais bordel arrête d'écrire tout ce qu'on raconte ! Tout va s'afficher sur le prompteur dès qu'on aura repris le contrôle ! Je sais que je t'ai dit d'écrire tout ce que je disais, mais ce débile derrière le micro est bien capable de lire ça aussi sans faire de distinction ! Et toi espèce d'idiot, réfléchis un peu ! Tu crois vraiment que tu dois lire ça à voix haute ?! C'est pas parce que ça s'affiche sur l'écran que tu dois le lir

Mesdames et messieurs me revoici. Je plaisantais bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas contentée d'intervertir deux fils. Bon ceci dit, les gars de la prod' vont finir par reprendre le contrôle. Je vous dirais bien de ne pas le faire, de peur des conséquences terribles que ça pourrait avoir, mais je ne suis pas suffisamment naïve pour croire que ça va vous empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Je vais simplement attendre qu

Un deux, un deux, test, test... C'est bon on l'a ! Bonjour, laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Jason Rothenberg, et je gère tout ce qui se passe autour des caméras. Avant toutes choses, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce petit contretemps, et tiens à éclaircir la situation. Suite au départ prématuré de mademoiselle Paxton, nous avons dû trouver dans l'urgence un nouveau commentateur. Nous reconnaissons notre erreur d'avoir décider de mettre derrière le micro du personnel non qualifié. C'était un choix fait dans la précipitation, nos options étant très limitées. Malheureusement, mademoiselle Paxton n'a pas digéré son départ et d'une façon que nous ignorons encore pour le moment, a réussi à entrer dans notre serveur et à émettre depuis un autre endroit, d'où sa courte intervention. Néanmoins, tout ceci est désormais réglé, et c'est moi qui vous tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à la fin de la coupe. Petit point sur la course en cours maintenant : Indra, Murphy et McCreary sont en tête de la course au niveau -5, dans les cuisines salle 503. Ils prennent chacun une boite à objet, McCreary se retrouve avec... une étoile ? Etrange pour sa position... Murphy obtient une Bill Ball ?! Et Indra une carapace bleue alors qu'elle est en tête ?! Non ne la lance pa... Et elle se fait exploser avec... Qu'est-ce qui... Bon c'est pas grave, jetons un coup d'œil à Clarke, Luna et Roan, qui rentrent dans l'ascenseur du niveau -4 et qui... remontent ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, les ascenseurs ne peuvent pas remonter quand il y a du monde dedans ! Et maintenant il redescend à toute vitesse, et entre en collision avec l'ascenseur dans lequel vient de monter Murphy ! Et maintenant une tempête de sable arrive dans le niveau -3 emportant Luna, Madi, Raven et Ilian ! Et Bellamy, bon dernier, a une banane ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, les ascenseurs en font qu'à leur tête et tous événements supposés suivre un certain pattern sont complètement aléatoire ! Arrêtez-moi ç..! "Des conséquences terribles"... La petite garce ! Elle a complètement bousillé le programme de la course ! Arrêtez-moi cette course ! Oui je sais qu'on ne doit pas faire ça, mais à moins de la virer de là, on n'a pas d'autres moyens ! Arrêtez la co... Non ! Bellamy vient de rentrer dans un ascenseur au niveau -1 et descend directement en -7, elle le propulse vers la victoire ! Il rentre dans le centre de commande, se dirige vers le levier et l'abaisse ! La course est terminée, tous les coureurs sont figés sur place ! Bellamy gagne la course, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il est suivi par Indra, Murphy, Roan, Octavia, Luna, Jaha et Diyoza. Viennent ensuite Raven, Lexa, Madi, Clarke, Echo, McCreary, Ilian et enfin Kane. Au vu des événements, nous allons discuter avec les organisateurs et la présidente Beca pour savoir si oui ou non, les points de cette course doivent être comptabilisés et si la course de demain aura lieu. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus pour le moment, nous vous tiendrons au courant sur les réseaux sociaux pour vous informer de la suite des événements.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, je suis Jason Rothenberg et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'ultime course de la Survival cup : la très attendue Rainbow Road ! Comme nous vous l'avons indiqué hier en fait de soirée, après plusieurs heures de discussion, et malgré les revendications de plusieurs personnes haut placées arguant que ce n'était pas juste, Beca a décidé de conserver le classement de la course précédente en avançant l'argument que, je cite, "On parle d'une course de karts et de motos où les pilotes se retrouvent au milieu de tornades et se lancent des carapaces, des bombes, des éclairs et des boulets de canon à la gueule, il n'y a rien de juste là-dedans." Argument difficilement réfutable s'il en est... Voici le dernier classement provisoire :

Roan : 30 points

Madi : 28 points

Lexa : 28 points

Clarke : 27 points

Raven : 27 points

Luna : 25 points

Echo : 25 points

Octavia : 24 points

Diyoza : 22 points

Murphy : 22 points

Jaha : 21 points

Indra : 20 points

Bellamy : 20 points

Ilian : 16 points

McCreary : 12 points

Kane : 10 points.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, rien n'est joué, impossible de prévoir qui va gagner ! Présentation de la course maintenant : un seul tour, séparé en trois sections. Les candidats évolueront d'abord dans l'espace, sur la route arc-en-ciel, littéralement. Une fois cela fait, ils pénétreront dans l'Arche et devront atteindre l'autre extrémité. Une fois cela fait pour le pilote en tête, l'Arche entamera sa descente sur la Terre ferme. Tant pis pour les retardataires, ils devront rattraper l'Arche dans sa chute. Bien évidemment, les différentes parties de l'Arche ont de grands risques de se fragmenter en entrant dans l'atmosphère, attention à ne pas se prendre un bout en pleine figure ! Lakitu aura du travaille aujourd'hui ! Beca s'apprête à donner le coup d'envoi de cette dernière course : 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Partez ! La première ligne droite est mortelle, ils ne sont pas moins de six à s'être faits propulser dans le vide : Madi, Jaha, Ilian, Kane, Diyoza et Octa... Hé mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Sortez d'ici Paxton ! Et posez cette carapace verte, où est-ce que vous l'avez eu d'ab... Ah !

Mes amis me revoici pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Ici Jules Paxton, qui vient de littéralement voler le micro et... Ouh là, la sécurité débarque, je me tire ! *sqfijdfsljn* allez vous fair *qfihliuhilsZFkofq* *Klang* *fsqjkqjsfOIJEf* ciao les losers ! *klnqsf* Raaahhh dégage de là *qsfkj;fbhswbj;d* ends-moi en stop, sois pas vache ! *kskflksfn* Ouf c'est bon !

Bon, petit résumé de la situation : la sécurité est arrivée, j'ai dû m'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre, ce qui m'a fait atterrir sur la route arc-en-ciel. J'ai donc eu le plaisir de marcher sur un arc-en-ciel pour la première fois de ma vie, ce qui est... décevant en fait, c'est pas si cool que ça. Bref, en me voyant débarquer, Bellamy a eu peur et est sorti de la piste. Raven est arrivée ensuite et j'ai sauté sur sa voiture au vol. Bon, elle a un peu rechigné à me prendre en stop, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre. Et par convaincre, je veux dire que je suis montée sur son coffre et qu'elle ne l'a pas trop remarqué. Oh merd... Raven, une carapace rouge, esquive là ! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh on est touchées ! On fait des espèces de tonneaux au secours ! Et on tooooooommmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeee ! Lakituuu ! Je m'accroche à toi, je vais pas te lâcher ! Lakitu arrête de bouger comme ça je glissssseeeee ! Aaaaahhh... *Schbom* Aouch...

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Dégage de là !

Oh mon dieu ! Mesdames et messieurs il m'arrive un truc de fou ! Je suis tombée sur la moto de Lexa ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je peux vous demander un autographe ?

Tire-toi !

*roll* *fslsfjqfkhhqmo* Aïe... Je suis sur la route, l'Arche n'est plus très loin... Oops... Lexa vient de tomber dans le vide, je crois que c'est ma faute... Oh une carapace bleue arrive, dommage pour le premier... Hé mais... C'est marrant, on dirait qu'elle se dirige vers moi. Le premier doit pas être loin et... Oh. C'est moi, la première c'est ça ? Maintenant que Lexa est dans le vide... Ah ! Cours Paxton ! Comment je vais l'éviter celle-là ?! Le kart d'Echo, sauvée ! Je vais me glisser en dessous et... *Boum* Ah ! Echo vient de se prendre la carapace de plein fouet ! Et je suis en vie ! Yay ! Désolée Echo...

Ouh là, le reste des concurrents arrivent, je vais me mettre sur le côté de la piste... Quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas très malin, personne ne conduit bien droit ici... Peut-être en faisant du stop alors ou... *Bom* *sljhomdshdmhgdqghihfd*

Mais... Aiëuuuhhh... Je viens de me faire frapper par une carapace verte... Où est-ce que je suis encore ? Oh cool, les gars la carapace m'a propulsée à l'intérieur de l'Arche ! Je n'ai pas qu'à attendre gentiment ici qu'elle tomb... Ah mais non ! Je ne survivrai jamais à une chute pareille moi ! Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?! Euh... Une idée... Vite... Oh je sais, peut-être que si... Aaahhh ! Une Bill ball ! A terre ! *Fffsssiiii* Chauffard !

Hé toi ! Je sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais reste pas ici, c'est dangereux ! Monte !

Sérieux ?! Merci ! Les amis, un pilote vient d'avoir pitié de moi et a proposé de me prendre ! Mais... attends... le numéro 13... Mec, je te reconnais pas avec ton casque, mais pitié dis-moi que tu n'es pas Bellamy... Si..? Oh non, esprit de Heda, ayez pitié de mon âme... Bellamy fais gaffe ! Le sol s'effondre ! Aaahhh ! On chute encoooorrrrrreeeeeee ! Oh, merci Lakitu ! Bon, Bellamy, le premier a dû atteindre l'autre bout de l'Arche, on commence à tomber, ça va se compliquer à partir de maintenant ! *Boum* Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Le mur vient d'exploser ! Une boite à objets droit devant ! Parfait, une Bill ball ! Hé mais... Wow Bellamy, au secours ! La Bill ball ne m'a pas pris en compte ! Bon, il est parti, il reviendra pas... *Boum* *Clang* *Baroum* *Bling* Au secours tout explose et se décompose autour de moi ! Venez me sauver ! Cours Paxton ! Enc... Wow j'ai une super vue d'ici ! Je vois la ligne d'arrivée. Oh c'est merveilleux, les coureurs vont arriver, je vais pouvoir voir ça même si c'est la dernière chose que je vois ! Clarke, Madi, Luna, Lexa, Murphy et Raven sont coude à coude, ça va se jouer au dixième de seconde près et... Oh non ! Une carapace bleue les fait tous sauter en même temps tant ils sont proches ! C'est le drame, si proche de la fin ! Ilian finit premier mais tout le monde s'en fout, toujours sous le choc de cette injustice, celui qui a lancé cette carapace est vraiment un enfant de... Oh non, on rentre dans l'atmosphère ! Wow il fait chaud ! Oh non mon mic *Ssshhh* * Sbam* *Boum* *fzqielfiisilqusqfiiqlufqmzuoz*

* * *

rche ! Je t'ai réparé ! Tout le monde m'entend ? Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté, la course est désormais terminée. J'ai malheureusement perdu le micro quand l'Arche était en chute libre, mais de toutes façons il n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisque je me suis évanouie quelques secondes après. On vient de m'informer que je serais tombée dans le vide, et que Lakitu m'aurait rattrapée in-extremis et m'aurait déposée au sol, merci à lui ! Mais je pense que vous vous en foutez un peu, ce qui vous importe, c'est le classement de cette dernière course. Ilian arrive donc, de façon totalement surprenante, en tête, suivi de très près par Murphy, puis par Kane, Indra, Madi, Luna, McCreary, Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Clarke, Roan, Jaha et enfin Bellamy, bien évidemment. Je vois que dans le public, certains commencent à se lever et applaudir, certains ont déjà fait le calcul ! Le classement final va s'afficher d'ici quelques secondes... Le voilà !

Madi : 39 points

Murphy : 36 points

Echo : 35 points

Luna : 34 points

Lexa : 33 points

Raven : 33 points

Indra : 32 points

Roan : 32 points

Clarke : 31 points

Ilian : 31 points

Octavia : 31 points

Jaha : 25 points

Diyoza : 25 points

Kane : 23 points

McCreary : 20 points

Bellamy : 20 points.

Madi remporte la coupe ! Et ce alors que c'est sa première compétition en professionnel ! Elle saute littéralement de son kart pour bondir sur sa mère adoptive et la serrer dans ses bras ! Clarke lui rend son étreinte et la félicite sans aucun doute ! Lexa les rejoint, ébouriffe affectueusement le cheveux de Madi et embrasse Clarke. Et oui cette scène est absolument nécessaire, et Bellamy et Echo s'embrassent eux aussi, tout comme Murphy et Emori, qui vient de débarquer, puis Murphy et Raven s'embrassent, et Emori et Raven, et Raven et Luna, ça part en plan à 4 !, Kane embrasse Abby, et Monty et Harper même si on n'a pas parlé d'eux jusqu'à maintenant, et non ce n'est pas du tout du fan service pour avoir plus de favorites et de reviews parce que si c'était le cas Bellamy et Clarke se seraient embrassés aussi !

Madi, Murphy et Echo sont conviés à monter sur le podium pour recevoir leur médaille et la coupe. Beca passe la médaille de bronze au cou d'Echo, puis celle d'argent à Murphy, et enfin celle d'or à Madi. La coupe arrive elle aussi et est remise à la grande gagnante... et la sécurité débarque également ! Il est temps pour moi de me sauver, ce fut un plaisir de commenter cette course ! J'espère vous retrouver plus tard, cher public, bye !

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **Boites : donnent les objets**

 **Champignon : permet d'accélérer une fois**

 **Banane : permet de se protéger en la gardant derrière soi, et fait partir le kart en tête à queue si heurtée**

 **Carapace rouge : à lancer sur un adversaire, à tête chercheuse**

 **Bob-omb : bombe**

 **Carapace bleue : fait exploser le pilote en tête de course**

 **Etoile : rend invincible et plus rapide pendant un court laps de temps**

 **Champignon doré : accélérations infinies pendant un court laps de temps**

 **Triple carapace rouge : permet de lancer 3 carapaces rouges**

 **Fausse boite à objets : imite les boites à objets**

 **Bill Ball : transforme le kart en bill ball, fait avancer à grande vitesse sans avoir besoin de piloter pendant un court laps de temps**

 **Lakitu : vient rechercher les pilotes hors-piste**

 **Fleur de feu : permet de lancer des boules de feu sur ses adversaires**

 **Grand huit : permet d'utiliser 8 objets, bloups, pièce, bob-omb, carapace verte, carapace rouge, étoile, champignon et banane**

 **Bloups : envoie de l'encre pour aveugler les adversaires**

 **Pièce : permet d'augmenter sa vitesse de base**

 **Carapace verte : à lancer sur un adversaire**

 **Triple champignon : permet d'utiliser 3 accélérations**

 **Eclair : foudroie tous les adversaires**

 **Fleur boomerang : permet de lancer un boomerang 3 fois, frappe les adversaires à l'aller et au retour**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce n'était pas trop... perché ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews. Je pense refaire des OS sous ce format là, et après Mariokart, je pensais m'inspirer de Mario Striker Charged Football. Si jamais vous avez des idées d'équipe (4 joueurs par équipe) ou encore de jeux Mario dont je pourrais faire une version The 100, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)

Bye !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
